I'm Ready
by minchedder
Summary: Set a few days before Chandler and Phoebe go ring shopping. Chandler decides he wants to marry Monica. Mondler  Rubbish summery, I know, but give it a chance. R/R please! x


**I'm Ready**

_Set a few days before Chandler and Phoebe go ring shopping. A sweet one-shot about Chandler deciding he wants to marry Monica..._

_Written in Chandler's point of view!_

_Oh, and if you were under the impression that I owned friends, you were wrong. Sorry._

_Please leave a review!_

I'm lying in bed, not just anyone's bed though, no, the bed belongs to none other than Monica Geller.

Yes, you heard correctly, Chandler Bing is lying in bed with the beautiful and down-right-sexy Monica. And you know what makes this weirder... she's my beautiful and down-right-sexy Monica now, something that I could only have dreamt in my best of day-dreams.

I've never told Monica this, but I've always had a tiny crush on her, ok so when I say tiny, I mean small, ok so I lied again, I've always fancied that fucking pants off of the woman. Can you blame me though, she's hot, smart, funny and hot, she has a great sense of humour and oh, did I mention... she's HOT.

I can't believe that we live together, you know, to this day I am still shocked that when I suggested moving in together she said yes. I mean, that's a major step for anyone but for me, it's a bloody miracle. But she did, she said yes and now I'm living with someone that I love more than I knew it was possible to love someone.

I've been close to love before, twice. With Janice and Kathy, but they don't hold a candle to Monica.

Look at the facts, Janice was in a word, annoying. But I thought she was 'the one for me'... I don't know what I was thinking... and then she went back to that ex husband of hers and I thought that that was it for me and that I had my small (and somewhat disappointing) glimpse of love.

And then I met Kathy. God, I really, truly thought that she was the one for me, she was hot (though, not as hot as Monica) and I really liked her. I used to wander what would have happened if I hadn't of accused her of cheating, which made her cheat. I realised soon after, it wouldn't have had a happy ending though, she probably would have cheated (it's in her nature). I tried to figure out why for so long and then, London. The night that truly opened my eyes, the reason that I wasn't happy with any of my relationships was because they weren't Monica. And she was the only one for me. It had taken me 10 years to figure it out but it was Monica who I was destined to be with, no one else and that's why my relationships failed, because they were just people attempting to fill the massive Monica shaped whole in my heart.

Monica is so different from every other girlfriend I've ever had. She gets me, more than I get myself. Its little things she does. She'll hold my hand when I'm sad or angry, she'll laugh at my jokes and she doesn't get angry when I'm overly sarcastic, she'll kiss me for the sake of it and she's, well, she's perfect. On every scale, she's absolutely perfect.

I love her so much, and I love to say it. I remember the first time I blurted it out when she had a turkey on her head (it's more romantic than it sounds). I'd know that I loved her for a while (if I'm honest, about 3 weeks into are seeing each other and I realised that this wasn't 'just another fling'). Of course, I denied it; I have no idea why, I think it's because I was scared she'd run away...

I had a brilliant dream two nights ago and ever since then, it's all that I could think about. I dreamt that I married Monica. Yes, Mr-I-can't-even-commit-to-a-favourite-flavour-ice-cream, dreamt that I was married and you know what... I wasn't scared, or freaked out. I was happy... (Okay so the prospect of being the 'Bing's' is a little scary but we're not my parents... for starters we're happy and I'm not gay)

I can see myself marrying Monica in the near future. Jeez, did I just think that. Oh my god, I did. Wow. This is weird. I want to marry Monica.

I'm ready.

I'm ready to get engaged and married. Oh, we can have one those 'Mr and Mrs' towels...

My mind starts to wander happily to thoughts of rings and flowers and I wander how I'd propose. I want it to be romantic, but not lame.

Maybe. I slip the ring onto a breadstick, like they do in films. But, what if she swallows it. Oh god, I might kill her. I might kill Monica with a ring on a bread stick. Bad plan, bad, bad plan.

I'm being silly aren't I?

Hmmm... Oh I could do it at a football game! Chicks love that right... yeah, I can see it now... ugh, I can really see it now. Loads of screaming and showering us with their half eaten pop-corn and with my track record I'd spend so long saying what I want to say that people would start to boo. Nope, another bad plan... back to the drawing board.

What if I do it the traditional way, down on one knee... now that sounds better. I think.

For God's sake, who made this whole proposing lark this difficult.

All I want to do is tell her that I love her so much, that I'll never- and have never- loved anyone as much as I love her. I want to tell her that I'd die for her and kill for her, I want to spend the rest of my life with her and have children (holy crap, maybe that bit can wait for a while... not forever, just a bit)... but I do, I just want to tell her that I want to marry her.

Hang on a second, back it up, Chandler has had a plan. I'll do that; I'll just simply tell her how I feel. Jeez, a second ago I was thinking that I'd kill her and now I know. I just tell her.

I hear a beeping sound pulling me out of my thoughts and Monica yawn sleepily before turning off the alarm.

"Hello sweetie" she greets me, her eyes then narrow "were you watching me sleep?" she asked. Oh crap, she's never caught me before... she'll think I'm some kind of stalker...

"Yeah" I admit. She smiles, well, I wasn't expecting that...

"I've watched you before, you just look so cute" Monica grins, I grin back.

"Not as cute as you babe" I tell her (wow, smooth line Chandler)

"That earns a kiss" Monica giggles and she cups my face and sends shivers down my spine. And then she kisses me, softly and gently, making me go weak at the knees. I become hungry for more and kiss her harder, she moans softly (you see why I love the woman now?)

20 minutes later I walk out of the bedroom with Monica, I can't help but grin. There's nothing like a bit of morning sex to start your day.

"I have to work" Monica complains, pouting slightly. Now usually, I would have been sad too, seeing as I have the day off, but it gives me more of a chance to plan this proposal (I haven't forgotten).

"I know, I'll miss you" I say honestly, she smiles softly and hands me a coffee. I take a sip, god, even her coffee is amazing!

I don't know that I'm doing. Really I don't. People are looking at me strangely as I look for a ring in one of the many jewellers that I've been in this morning. I want this to be a beautiful ring but all I see is trash and crap. And some nice ones but I can't ask so I end up picking up a bunch of leaflets and leaving the shop hastily. I have a huge bunch of leaflets now because I'm too cowardly to go into the shop and ask about a ring.

They probably think I'm gay (cos, who doesn't?) and looking for a necklace for myself. Well, I don't follow in my dads footsteps, just ask Monica... I'm. Not. Gay!  
>I deicide to go home after and study my collection of booklets and brochures myself...<p>

When I reach the apartment, I take out the rather daunting pile of paper and start to flick though them, and then I realise. Someone could see me reading these and then they'd know! Shit, I did not think of that.

I mean, Ross would be great because he's done this three times but he'd be Mr-over-protective-of-my-sister. Joey would be, well Joey. Rachel, dear god if she finds out half the world will know by dinner time, including Monica. Oh, that's a point, what if she sees them... and then Phoebe, she'd start going on about singing at the wedding a lobsters and... What am I still sat here for? They'll walk in when I'm panicking that they might walk in if I'm not careful.

I gather the papers and start to head towards the bedroom, but Monica might see that in there. My only choice is... the bathroom. Yes. That's a plan. They'll have to knock first and that'll give me a chance to hide them.

Chandler Bing. You genius!

I've narrowed down my list to one brochure now but I can't decide. Gold or silver? Diamond or ruby or what ever the green gem's called.

The door opens to the bathroom and I gasp loudly and try to hide the paper.

"Phoebe, there's a thing called knocking... you should try it!" I say irritably, she smiles slightly.

"Did I catch you doing something naughty Chandler, honestly, Monica will be back in a few hours... can't you wait till then?" she laughs.

Oh god is she insinuating what I think she is...?

"Phoebe, it's not what it looks like" I panic.

"Then why, Chandler Bing" Phoebe questions me "do you look like a kid with her hand caught in a cookie jar?"

"Urm, I urm" God, what the hell do I say?

"It's ok Chandler" Phoebe giggles "you're a grown man you're allowed to... you can't deny it... saw you hiding the magazine"

"Magazine... what...?" I stammer, oh, the ring brochure, this looks worse than I thought "it wasn't porn Phoebe" I tell her.

She narrows her eyes suspiciously "what was it then?"

"Nothing" I lie.

"Fine whatever... I'll let you get back to..." she trails off and suddenly she darts around the bathroom and snatches on of the leaflets. Crap.

"Chandler, what's this?" Phoebe asks me. Don't tell her, my brain screams, tell her nothing, and deny everything!

"I don't know" I lie again.

"Chandler... just tell me" Phoebe begs.

"Fine" I sigh "I'm going to propose to Monica" I say and then I smile. God, saying it out loud is so cool!

Phoebe stares at me silently, her jaw dropping so slowly I think it might drop off or something...

"Are you serious?" Phoebe asks. All my instincts tell me to make a wise-crack-Chandler-joke but nope, looks like I'm all out of those.

"Yeah..." I blush (what am I a girl?) "I'm ready" I tell her "I want to marry Monica, Pheebs, I want to marry her"

"That's great" Phoebe exclaims loudly and she beings to celebrate.

"Oh can I sing at your wedding?" she asks me enthusiastically. Then, something hits me, what if Monica says no...

"If she says yes, I'll think about it?"

"What do you mean 'if she says yes' Monica is crazy about you... she loves you so much, she'll say yes and be planning the wedding in the cab ride home" Phoebe tells me, I grin, that sounds perfect to me, especially the part where she says yes.

"Thanks Pheebs" I say and hug my blonde-haired friend.

"Your welcome" she says happily "now about your wedding song..."

I listen to Phoebe talk absentmindedly and start to think about my future with Monica, my other half, the love of my life and woman of my dreams. The Mon to my Mondler!

I can't wait to marry her.

Wow, that was a looooooooooooooooooooooong story. Hope you liked it. Just something to fill the gap between updating 'Class' and 'Finding Monica'.

Please review... thanks!


End file.
